


Charwoman

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [9]
Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one lasts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charwoman

There'd been a time when she would have taken the silken shirt off his back, and left him to be buried in calico, but he'd been kinder of late. There'd been a rise in her pay, and best of all a bottle of Christmas cheer each year that she could ease along till nearly Easter. Still, she was who she was, and with him gone there was no guarantee that the next master would want, or even need, the services of an old woman whose knees no longer bent to let her scrub the floors.

She took the bedcurtains anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/302707.html
> 
> She scared me worse than the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.


End file.
